


strip club

by mochipicchu



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Other, hwangcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochipicchu/pseuds/mochipicchu
Summary: Are you mad?" He whispered looking at the floor. Minhyun snorted."No it's no big deal. I saw my best friend undressing for a bunch of rich perverts just few minutes ago. Of course I'm not mad." Hwang said sarcastically. Then he stood up from armchair and ran his hands over his face. "No Sungwoon I'm not mad. I'm pissed off. You have no idea how pissed off I am right now." he said looking at smaller man.OrSungwoon is a stripper, what'll happen when his best friend/ crush Minhyun finds out?





	strip club

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first work in english so I hope there isn't much mistakes, please enjoy ;)

Sungwoon was in trouble.

But it wasn't his fault that he was always late for work, ok? It wasn't his fault that there were traffics and the bus was late or that some cute little cat needed help, or that his alarm didn't ring. Exactly like at that moment.

He ran into the restaurant, attracting the attention of all customers. Panting, Sungwoon went to the back room, but before he could reach for the apron he was interrupted by a lough cough. Blonde guy silently cursed and turned around, he stood face to face with his boss. With his angry boss.

"Ha Sungwoon. You are late. Again." Older man said eyeing his employee. Ha smiled innocently.  
"I'm sorry but there wa-" 

"Enough" Mr.Yoon interrupted him. Usually he was really nice but at this moment he was really mad and irritated. And Sungwoon knew he was screwed.

"I don't care." His boss said and took deep breath. "I'm sorry. You are a good kid Sungwoon but I have to fire you. It wouldn't be fair to others you know." 

Sungwoon wasn't suprised. He sensed that this would end like this, he had to admit that he was a shitty worker. So he just smiled sadly and sighned. "Yeah, I know." 

"This is your payment for these three weeks." He handed him not so big envelope and smiled. "I hope you'll find a new job soon." "Thank you." Ha thanked the older man and headed back to his apartment because what else he could do?

~*~

"Why are you so early?" Minhyun asked his roommate when Sungwoon got back. He eyed his friend curiously but Sungwoon didn't say a thing. Smaller boy threw himself on sofa and sighned loudly.

"I got fired. Again." He said after few minutes and now Hwang sighned. He put down the book he was reading and sat next to his friend. Minhyun began to stroke smaller boy's head because he knew it would calm Sungwoon. Blonde boy turned around and hugged taller boy, when he was sad he needed cuddles. It always helped him. "It's okay Sungwoonie hyung, it's okay." Minhyun whispered.

He knew that finding a job was very hard for his best friend. Sungwoon worked in the same place for a maximum two months and then he got fired because he was always late or something like that. That kind of situation repeated every few weeks so it wasn't something new to him but it always looked the same.

He lay at his back and Sungwoon crawled on his chest hugging him tight. Minhyun stroked smaller boy's back with his hand and started to whisper sweet words in his ear to make him feel better. He didn't like when Sungwoon was sad. He felt like trash because his little fairy hyung was in bad mood. He cared about Sungwoon a lot and seeing him in this state affected him badly. He didn't like it. He prefer blonde boy when he was smiling and laughing, not when he was laying on the bed in crisis.

So they were lying on the couch for a long time, Minhyun  
told him about his day, about how Jaehwan ran into the wall and then how he discovered new crush.

Slowly Sungwoon had a good mood again and started to laugh with his best friend. Minhyun was really glad.

"I heard that Daniel got a job in some kind of bar." Black-haired man started after a while. "Maybe they need help? You should call him." He suggested and Ha smiled.

"You know that you're the best?" Sungwoon asked and Minhyun smiled. "I know. But now, call Daniel."

"Okay."

Back then Sungwoon didn't know what he was getting into.

~*~

"Are you kidding me??" Sungwoon asked shocked when he and Daniel crossed the club's threshold. 

"No." Taller boy giggled and Sungwoon smacked him in the head. He had to jump but it doesn't matter right now.

"I'm not doing this!" Sungwoon protested. "There is no option. You won't force me." 

"Oh come on hyung." Daniel laughed and pushed him deeper into the club. "It'll be fun."

Sungwoon looked at him like an idiot. "No, it won't be fun. You're crazy. I can't belive you work in fucking strip club." He angrilly said.

"We work." Daniel wiggled his eyebrows and laughed. Sungwoon hit his head once again and began to look around. There was no point in fighting with Daniel because he wouldn't win anyway.

He really didn't expect to ever visit a strip club. He was a good man after all. The club was huge. There were few scenes with poles on which half-naked women danced, there was one big bar where they probably kept all the alcohol in the world and there stood a lot of leather sofas. And of course, there wasn't too bright and it was very ... private. He didn't want know what for.

"It's crazy." Sungwoon whispered to himself when Kang pulled him to some room. "Daniel I think it's not for me." Ha said when he saw half-naked guys and girls doing their makeup for stage and Sungwoon's hands started to tremble. Daniel sighned and put his hands on smaller man's shoulders. He smiled at him.

"Hyung you are really pretty,  I would tell you're hot, you can dance well and you can be sexy.. And you need money. So use it on stage and knock them off their feet. Okay?" He said with gentle smile.

Sungwoon sighned loudly. I'm crazy - he thought. But he smiled slightly anyway and looked into Daniel's eyes and worriedly said: "Okay."

~*~

Weeks passed and Sungwoon couldn't be happier. At the beginning he was badly adjusted to his new job but now he was more than grateful to Daniel. He worked three times a week for five hours which was perfect and  
during one shift he earned as much as two weeks in ordinary work so it was double win.

It was friday, Sungwoon was getting ready to work when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in." he said and Minhyun went inside.

Black-haired man sat on Sungwoon's bed and started to stare at smaller man. Sungwoon was gorgeous and Hwang had to admit that. He was pretty, had good body and was super cute. Just watching him made Minhyun happy. God, he was so whipped. Blonde boy changed his shirt and turned facing his friend.

"How do I look?" Sungwoon asked and Minhyun smiled.

"Do I have to answer?" He laughed. "You always look perfect." He said and Sungwoon blushed. He turned around once again and he touched his cheeks to cool them down. Stupid Hwang Minhyun. Stupid crush.

Yeah, crush. Sungwoon had a huge crush on his handsome roommate/ best friend. It was hard for him to kept that in secret 'cause Minhyun was just too hot and too perfect but he has been successful so far. And it was good. Hwang didn't see him that way.

"Yah, stop flirting kid!" He said and black-haired man laughed loudly. His hyung was so adorable. "Better tell me why are you here?" Sungwoon changed the topic. 

"I thought I would take you to work." He answered and the blush on Sungwoon's cheeks immediately disappeared. He was pale now. "Hyung? Is something wrong?" Minhyun worriedly asked. "You are so pale." He stood up and wanted to come to Sungwoon but blonde male stopped him. He cursed in his mind.

He didn't tell Minhyun where he worked. Taller male was convinced that Sungwoon was working in an ordinary bar, he didn't know that his best friend was a stripper. And Sungwoon wanted it stays like that.

He didn't want Minhyun to know because he was just ashamed. He knew Hwang very well. He would be so mad at him, he would be disappointed or worse, he wouldn't want to be friends with him anymore. He was afraid that Minhyun would leave him.

Sungwoon didn't even want to imagine it. 

So he just smiled and shook his head. "No, no, everything is fine." He said and pushed Minhyun on the bed. Hwang looked at him surprised. "It's just.. Ehm.. Daniel'll give me a lift." He lied. Minhyun just raised his eyebrow. "Yes! Daniel.. We are already a- I mean he will come for me soon. Yeah, yeah so.. don't worry." He began to explain. "He will arrive in.. Yhm.. In few minutes? I don-" 

"Hey, hey, hyung" Minhyun interrupted him with smile. He put his hands over his shoulders to calm him down, Sungwoon frozed. "Hyung it's okay if you already have a ride, it's okay." He said and Sungwoon breathed with relief. He was a really bad liar and lying to Minhyun was like a knife in the back. But he had to.

"I mean.. I'm kind of sad you have a lift already, you know.. I would like to see where you work and all but I'll see next time." Black-haired man smiled. "Now go, we don't want Daniel to wait." He said.

Sungwoon combed his bangs, took his jacket and hugged Minhyun. "I'm sorry Minhyunie. Maybe next time." He said and left. Hwang lay down on the bed and sighed. 

His mood became bad.

On the way down, Sungwoon pulled out his phone and called Daniel. He turned around to see if anyone is watching him but the corridor was empty. 

"What's up dwarf?" He heard Kang's voice and rolled his eyes but he ignored this provocation.

"You have to give me a lift to work." He said and Daniel sighned.

"Why? I don't want to, I'm tired." Kang groaned, Ha bit his lip.

"Minhyun wanted to, but you know.. I said that you'll give me a ride." 

There was silence for few seconds, then Daniel spoke: "You should tell him where you work. I mean it's nothing serious, he won't leave you or something, you are best friends after all." Daniel said and Sungwoon just sighned loudly.

"Just give me that damn ride. Please."

~*~

Minhyun was in the middle of his favourite film when he heard a knock on the door. He sighned loudly but stood up and went to open the door. 

"Suprise motherfucker!!" Jaehwan yelled when he opened the door. Minhyun groaned when he saw beer and soju that he were holding and if it would be enough - behind him stood Seongwoo with his stupid grin on his face. "What are you doing here guys?" Minhyun asked and closed the door. He was tired, he just wanted to watch a movie and go to bed. Nothing less, nothing more.

Jaehwan threw himself on the sofa and turned off the tv. He opened his beer and took a very big gulp. "Oh man, that's good stuff." He said satisfied. 

Minhyun rolled his eyes and sat next to him. To this day he had no idea why he was friend with them. They were loud and messy and everything that Minhyun wasn't.  
But they were his childhood friends, they could understand him and he cared about them in his own way. 

"Where is our Ha princess?" Ong asked and sat on the airmchair. Minhyun just shrugged his shoulders. "In work." He replied.

"Troubles in paradise I see." Jaehwan laughed and Hwang sent him his "shut up" look. There weren't any troubles. Everything was fine. At least that was what Minhyun was telling himself. He was a little bit hurt that Sungwoon choose Daniel to give him a ride but it wasn't norhing serious.

Seongwoo and Jaehwan looked at each other and smiled. Minhyun groaned. He knew that look. They were smiking like that everytime they had some stupid idea.

"Your crush doesn't have time for you so.. I think you should have some fun without him..." Jaehwan started and lifted Minhyun from the couch. "..So we are going to party tonight!" He said cheerfully and Hwang groaned once again. He should never let these crazy people into his apartment. But there was no point in arguing so he just went to change.

After few minutes he returned dressed in a burgundy, elegant shirt and black pants. Also he stylized his hair up which was verey unusual for him.

Jaehwan whistled loudly and Ong started clapping. 

"Where is our Hwang Minhyun and what did you do to him?" Kim asked and Minhyun just laughed.

"Damn boy." Seongwoo said eyeing him. "All women will be yours. And not only women, if you know what I mean." He wrigled his eyebrows and high fived his friend.

"Let's go to the party bitches!" Jaehwan yelled.  
Minhyun just shook his head, took his black jacket and they headed to leave.

~*~

"I heard it's one of the best clubs in Seoul." Jaehwan announced when they finally parked. 

Huge, red neon "Fantasy" blinded them when they got out of the car. They were a lot of people and large queue to enter so Jaehwan was probably right.  
But it was strange - the club was in a little known place, shouldn't it be in very famous place if it was that popular??

"Who told you that?" Minhyun asked when they lined up at the end of the queue. Black-haired man wasn't the one to party so he looked skeptically at the club. There were definitely more men than women. 

"Guanlin." Kim replied and Hwang sighned. 

"This kid too young for clubbing." He said and Ong rolled his eyes. "We did worse things at his age." He said. Hwang unfortunately had to agree.

"Oh it's our turn." Seongwoo said excitedly after a few minutes. They showed the bodyguards their identity cards and they were allowed inside.

They certainly didn't expect what they would see inside. Well.. Minhyun didn't expect that. Jaehwan and Ong were delighted.

Music was so loud, people were dancing and singing, half-naked women and men were dancing on the poles, people were clapping and whistling for them. Sofas were occupied by kissing couples - not only by these hetero.

"I can't believe you bring me to the strip club!" Minhyun yelled through the loud music. His friends just laughed and started dancing "It's fucking gay paradise!" Seongwoo yelled.

And at that moment one thing was certain - without alcohol he wouldn't survive. So  
he found a bar and asked for a glass of whiskey. Jaehwan and Seongwoo dissapered somewhere in the crowd and Hwang wasn't sure if he was happy or not. However, he wasn't alone for a long time. Some pretty brunette sat next to him and smiled.

"Hello handsome." she began. "Are you here alone? If you need company then you don't have to look any more." She smiled and put her hand on Hwang's thigh but he threw her hand and smiled slightly. 

"Thank you for offer but I have to decline." He said and surprised woman left. Minhyun breathed with relief. But not for long.

Screams became louder so he turned to see what's going on and he almost choked on his whiskey.  
What he saw drove him into the ground.

On the stage, none other than Sungwoon was dancing. In nothing but lace underwear. Fucking lace underwear.

He was moving his hips in slow motion and he was looking at everyone with a sexy look on his face. He was dancing on the pole like he did it from birth. The dance looked so natural for him.

Minhyun couldn't believe his eyes. It wasn't real. It couldn't be. That was dream, he was sure that it was his fucking dream. But when their eyes crossed he knew. He knew that this dancer was Sungwoon. His Sungwoon.

Shock appeared on Sungwoon's face when he saw Minhyun sitting at the bar. But he bit his lip and continued.

It was his job after all.

~*~

They were silent. The only thing that could be hear was music from behind the wall. Minhyun reserved a room for vips and when Sungwoon dance ended he dragged the boy there. 

Saying that Sungwoon was scared would be an understatement. He was terrified. He was sitting on the bed covered with Minhyun's jacket. Taller boy had alarmingly stony face.

Ha didn't know what his friend was thinking at that moment. And he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. He was really scared when he saw Minhyun at the bar. Minhyun was shocked as well. They didn't know what they should have said. They were sitting like that for an eternity until Sungwoon sighned and asked:

"Are you mad?" He whispered looking at the floor. Minhyun snorted.

"No it's no big deal. I saw my best friend undressing for a bunch of rich perverts just few minutes ago. Of course I'm not mad." Hwang said sarcastically. Then he stood up from armchair and ran his hands over his face. "No Sungwoon I'm not mad. I'm pissed off. You have no idea how pissed off I am right now." he said looking at smaller man. 

Sungwoon looked so small and fragile in his jacket. So innocent. Minhyun couldn't understand how could he dancing in strip club. And more important why he was dancing there?

"Does Daniel know?" He asked after a while. Sungwoon looked at him surprised, then he bit his lip and nooded. Minhyun clenched his hands into fists. Auch. He felt betrayed. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. "We are best friends, aren't we? Huh?" 

Blonde boy began to tremble. He was afraid, Minhyun looked so angry. He knew that he srew up. 

"I was afraid that.. That you would be mad and you-" He whispered and jumped scared when suddenly Minhyun hit the wall with all his strength. 

"Of course I would be mad Sungwoon! What were you thinking?! Why did you do this? Why didn't you say anything? We would find you another job! Not in some slutty club!" Hwang yelled and Sungwoon automatically covered himself.  

Tears started falling down his cheeks, he was shaking. It was the first time Minhyun was shouting at him. And it was awful. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I was so afraid, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." Sungwoon whispered and black-haired man finally looked at him. His heart broke when he saw Sungwoon in this condition. He made him cry. And it fucking sucked. 

He ran his hands over his face and sighed loudly. " Just.. Just go change and let's go home." He said and blonde boy did as he was told leaving taller man alone in dark roon. Minhyun leaned his forehead against the wall to cool down but all he could see was Sungwoon on the stage. And this sight hurt him so much.

~*~

The drive home was terrible. Sungwoon was looking at his fingers all the time and Minhyun was driving silently. He didn't care that he left Seongwoo and Jaehwan in the club. He just wanted to bring Sungwoon home and loocked him in his room. That night was one big failure.

Hwang held the wheel so hard that it whitened his knuckles. He glanced at smaller boy and clenched his jaw. He couldn't believe what the older one did it. He was a stripper. A fucking stripper in fucking strip club. And he was lying to Minhyun all the time saying that he was a waiter.

"Fucking shit." He cursed and puched the steering wheel. He was so angry, so pissed off and not only at Sungwoon but at Daniel also. Younger knew about everything and he didn't tell Minhyun. He said nothing. Let him just wait for Minhyun to get him in his hands.

Sungwoon was just sitting in silence. He knew he did bad, he knew that he screwed up and Minhyun probably didn't want to have anything to do with him. He felt like shit. It all was his fault. If he wasn't such an idiot there wouldn't all of this.

When they finally reached the apartment the atmosphere was just as tense as at the beginning. Minhyun immediately went to his room. 

"I'm really sorry." Sungwoon said. Hwang just sighned.. "Go to sleep.".. and he closed the door.

~*~

Next morning was as awful as previous evening. When he woke up Minhyun was already in classes. They didn't eat breakfast together, they didn't say " have a nice day". There was only silence.

Sungwoon was in shitty mood. He didn't pay attention in classes, he didn't have appetite. When he saw Minhyun in the corridor, younger looked away and then walked away. It was clearly that he didn't want to talk with Sungwoon. But blonde boy understood him. And let him be.

In the next days their apartment became terribly quiet. They didn't watch movies together anymore, they didn't laugh at stupid jokes anymore. They just sat in their rooms or stayed outside the apartment with friends.

Sungwoon wanted to speak to him, he wanted to explain everything but younger keep avoided him so in the end he gave up. He missed him so much. He cried almost every day, he couldn't sleep. And because of that he looked and felt like shit.

"You should talk, you both suffer." Jisung Sungwoon's friend said this one day. "You like him and he likes you. You really should talk and explain everything among yourselves. Everything will be fine." 

And Sungwoon tried. He really tried to talk with black-haired man but Hwang treated him like air.  
He really didn't know that some stupid work would cost him so much.

He lost best friend and love at the same time.

 

~*~

They didn't speak to each other for almost four weeks, almost one month have passed until one day Sungwoon was getting ready for work. Minhyun was entering the apartment when Ha was dressing. They both froze in place and were looking at each other in the hall, not knowing what to say. They were so close to each other for the first time in a few weeks.

Then Minhyun spoke: 

"Uhm.. Hi? Where are you going?" He asked and Sungwoon blinked surprised. That was unexpected.

"Ehm.. To the work." He replied and looked down. Black-haired man scratched his neck awkwardly.

"Uhm.. Have fun then." He said and enter the apartment.  
"Thanks." Sungwoon replied and put on his jacket.

Minhyun sighned. He hated this tension between them. He couldn't stand it. He forgave hin long time ago but he wasn't ready to face Sungwoon yet. But now there was a time. And before Sungwoon could catch the handle, he grabbed his hand and turn him around.

Older boy squeled surprised when he felt the cold wall on his back. He looked Minhyun in the eyes and gulped. They were so close, too close.

"Don't go." Minhyun said.  
"What?" Sungwoon blinked dumbfouned. "I said: don't go." Minhyun repeated.

He took deep breath and looked older in the eyes. "I'm sorry. For everything. For being angry, for ignoring you and for making you cry." He began. He didn't know what to say, it all was spontaneous. He just wanted to apologise.

Sungwoon stared at him not knowing what to say. Minhyun licked his lips and his eyes traveled to smaller ones. But again he began to look into his eyes. He had to focus on his words, not on the Sungwoon's lips.

"I was angry because you didn't tell me. I felt betrayed." He breathed out. "And then I saw you on that stage. You were dancing for this guys and I couldn't do anything about it. I was pissed off because they were looking at you and they were.." He paused to catch breath. He was stressed. Then he continued: 

"They were thinking about you in dirty ways. And you didn't mind. And when I saw all this jerks looking at you with so much lust I was so angry and jealous I just couldn't stand this. Then you told me that daniel knew about everything and I just..I'm sorry. I know I'm big jerk but.." He said and closed his eyes.  
Sungwoon stared at him dazedly. Minhyun's words were just.. Wow. But it wasn't the end.

"I love you Ha Sungwoon. " Minhyun said.  
Sungwoon stopped breathing for a moment. "I love you so please.. Don't go to this club and don't make me feel even worse. Please."

 

Sungwoon needed a moment. Hwang Minhyun said that he loved him. His best friend, his crush said these important words.  
He didn't think too much when he pulled Minhyun by a collar and kissed him in the lips.

Black-haired man was shocked but immediately wrapped his arms around Sungwoon waist and pinned him harder to the wall. Smaller boy moaned in his lips. Their kiss was long, filled with emotions and words that they wanted to say. They didn't hurry, they enjoyed the moment.

"I'm sorry too.." Sungwoon breathed out when they finally pulled apart. "And I want you to know that... That I love you too." said shyly. He was panting and his cheeks was red and Minhyun couldn't help but smile. And his words made him even happier. God, he missed him so much. He touched smaller boy's cheek and kissed him again. Then he caught him under his thighs, lifted him up and Sungwoon wrapped his legs around his waist. Still kissing they went to the living room and fell on the couch. 

But then Minhyun stopped and they pulled apart. Sungwoon looked at him with questioning look on his face. 

"We should find you another job." Hwang said and blonde boy rolled his eyes.

He pushed Hwang that he was laying on his back and crawled on top of him. "We can do it tomorrow. Now less talking, more kissing. We have to catch up." He laughed and kissed Minhyun again. And again, and again.


End file.
